Endor Strike Team
With the discovery that the second Death Star was protected by an energy shield generated from the forest moon of Endor, Alliance High Command realized that they needed a highly skilled strike team to penetrate the Imperial defences and neutralize the facility. General Crix Madine devised a plan to insert a commando force onto Endor using a stolen Imperial shuttle, Tydirium, and destroy the Imperial base on the surface. Organisation and Recruitment Han Solo, who had recently been given a Generalship, volunteered to lead the strike team. Tasked with assembling the team, Solo turned to the survivors of Hoth, New Plympto, Filve and Orupia. Solo contacted Majors Bren Derlin and Taei Wynonyms, and the strike team was assembled in virtually no time. Each member of the team was a volunteer, eager and willing to accept the dangerous assignment to strike a blow against the Galactic Empire. The team was created with flexibility in mind; each commando brought something unique to the mix, with a diverse array of specialities. With the defeat at Hoth, New Plympto and Filve still fresh in their minds, these commandos were ready and eager for revenge. The commandos were to be aided in their mission by Imperial defector General Brenn Tantor, who would be coordinating their mission using a stolen Battlefield Holographic Control Interface on board the Tydirium. Lastly, a command crew was required for the shuttle. During the briefing on Home One, Princess Leia Organa, Commander Luke Skywalker, and Chewbacca all volunteered for the strike team Mission Objectives The Fleet will break up and re-deploy shortly, the main attack fleet will move into formation above SULLUST, whilst the secondary fleet clears away and enters hyperspace to return to ARBRA. Once the Attack Fleet is ready and all cap ships have checked in, ACKBAR will notify MON MOTHMA. She will sanction the operation and will call forward a briefing. All requested personnel will attend the briefing on HOME ONE and Command Personnel will go over the operation specifics. We will then have twenty minutes following the breifing end to ready ourselves and meet in Hangar Alpha-One on HOME ONE. Shuttle Communications Officer General BRENN TANTOR, Shuttle Command Officer Major BREN DERLIN and Strike Teams ALPHA and DELTA will board the Imperial Shuttle, TYDIRIUM, and carry out last minute checks of equipment and ship systems. Once we have been given the green light, the TYDIRIUM will leave the fleet and hyperspace to ENDOR. Reserve Command Officer Major TAEI WYNONYMS along with Strike Team OMEGA will board Corellian Freighter ROGUE STAR and will await on HOME ONE until further notice. Exiting hyperspace at ENDOR, the TYDIRIUM will open channels with an Imperial Command Ship, and request the deactivation of the deflector shield. Using stolen clearance codes and transmitting as a cargo vessel, the deflector shield should be lowered long enough for safe passage to the moon. Landing on the surface, Strike Team APLHA will deploy a perimeter around the shuttle, as Strike Team DELTA deploy defensive equipment in order to protect the shuttle. General BRENN TANTOR will then begin monitoring Alliance Communications in the system and on the planet. Major BREN DERLIN will oversee all stationary defences. Once we are in position, Strike Team ALPHA will regroup with myself and the COMMAND CREW. We will then locate the Shield Generator, and using General BRENN TANTOR's description destroy the facility and structure. Strike Team DELTA will remain with the shuttle, protecting any escape. When we destroy the Shield Generator, the Attack Fleet including HOME ONE, will have arrived in the system. They will move to engage the DEATH STAR. Once HIGH COMMAND is informed by us that the deflector shield is down, Major TAEI WYNONYMS and Strike Team OMEGA will deploy in ROGUE STAR. They will then head to the planet surface, land, and help deal with any remaining Imperial Forces. Should the mission to destroy the shield generator fail, myself, the COMMAND CREW and Strike Team ALPHA will need to return to the shuttle TYDIRIUM immediately to retreat. If they are unable to leave within one standard half hour, Major BREN DERLIN is under orders to depart with Strike Team DELTA and General BRENN TANTOR to inform HIGH COMMAND that the mission has not been successful. ROGUE STAR will deploy to protect the shuttle's return to HOME ONE. Strike Team Personnel Command Personnel GENERAL Han Solo (Mission Commander) GENERAL Brenn Trantor (Shuttle Communications Officer) MAJOR Bren Derlin (Shuttle Command Officer) MAJOR Taei Wynonyms (Reserve Command Officer) Shuttle Command Crew PRINCESS Leia Organa COMMANDER Luke Skywalker Chewbacca Strike Team Alpha LIEUTENANT COMMANDER Rhyley Stargazer (Commanding Officer) SPECIALIST Exao Gunn (Secondary Commanding Officer) SPECIALIST Sava Stary SPECIALIST Kaje Reilloc SPECIALIST Kileo Dimoh PRIVATE Rishowlmhroor RECRUIT Weekat Matiren AGENT Erisey Casoona-Kitani Strike Team Delta LIEUTENANT Judder Page (Commanding Officer) LIEUTENANT Orrimaarko (Secondary Commanding Officer) LIEUTENANT Nik Sant LIEUTENANT Greeve SERGEANT Kaiya Adrimetrum CORPORAL Delevar CORPORAL Kensaric PRIVATE Vandro Strike Team Omega MAJOR Morgan Raventhorn (Commanding Officer) LIEUTENANT Tigran Jamiro (Secondary Commanding Officer) JUNIOR LIEUTENANT Cal Alder JUNIOR LIEUTENANT Baydo Chasdy SERGEANT Bruckman PRIVATE Kasck PRIVATE An-Taei Wynonyms Equipment The commandos were issued with basic commando gear; jungle fatigues and packs, standard comlinks, low-feedback scanners, sensor scramblers, and heavily muffled blasters (BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifles with a cooling system to allow for a higher rate of fire, DH-17 Blaster Carbines, BlasTech A295 rifles, similar to those used on Hoth, and BlasTech A280 Blaster Rifles). Also carried were two artillery pieces; an E-Web heavy repeating blaster, and a Caspel projectile launcher with dye, smoke, and Cryo-Ban canisters. The commandos also carried a large amount of explosives with which to destroy the shield generator, mostly Merr-Sonn Munitions Class-A Thermal Detonators, and Merr-Sonn Munitions 7-PrG Proton Grenades sealed in ray-shielded cases and stored in thermal-resist packs to prevent them from being set off by stray shots during a fire-fight. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations